Legend
by iloveJesusJohnnyandDanny
Summary: [Oneshot] A legend of love. Where a girl won't give up on the one she longs for, no matter what he may be going through.


"Gather around kids," an old woman walked along the porch of the old wooden house, gently waving her had as a signal for them to follow. She sat down in a wooden weaved rocking chair and watched as a group of children ran unto the porch after her.

"What are you going to tell us Granny?" a little girl asked as she sat Indian style in front of the woman.

"A legend," that was her only answer as all the children sat in front of her. Two ladies, who looked to be in their mid thirties, walked out also, leading a few children by the hand.

"Of Captain Jack Sparrow?" a boy wondered as a picture of the adventurous pirate flashed across his mind.

"No," The elder woman answered. She crossed her legs, for someone as old as she was, she was in magnificent shape. She was thin and physical. Her hair was gray, but she dyed it to look like the normal raven black hair she used to have. So, she was a bit wrinkled, but all things get to look like that through age. She was still the spunky teen she always had been, at heart.

"Then who?" another child asked as she wiggled impatiently.

"You have to wait," she said as she picked up one of the little boys and sat him on her knee. She gently bounced him up and down.

"A young girl ran up the steep row of stairs that stretched out before her. The top, would bring her a chance to make things right, to fix mistakes, and to prove people wrong. Yet, it seemed so very far away."

"Her long black cloak waved behind her as she continued up those dusty stairs. Its hood completely covered her pale face. She would look like a nun in the church; she fit in pretty well, so she thought."

"After running for so long, she finally reached the top. She grabbed the side of the wall to catch her breath. Pushing a strand of her black hair away from her face; she looked down. She saw a group of men, all in dark black cloaks. They were carrying a teenage boy. He had raven black hair and crystal blue eyes, but they were closed. He was unconscious. His red and white t-shirt was dirty and his jeans were tattered at the bottom, but he was the reason, she was there."

"She barely whispered his name before turned to look at a large clock. Its chime echoed through the building, signaling that it was but another hour gone."

"Like a cat, she scurried over to the face of the clock. Her figure ran across the wooden beams. The moonlight hit the clock, outlining her, causing the group of savages to see her."

"She turned her head and saw the glowing red eyes of evil glaring in her direction, but she only ran faster. But the monks did too."

"You see, earlier that day, the boy, Danny by name, did something that made the savages very mad. Danny had special powers, that enabled him to fight anything and anyone, and he would always win."

"Always?" a child interrupted the story.

"Yes, every time," she answered, "And so, these savages created a monster, that he had to defeat. He fought their monster, shooting blasts of green fire and burning it away. He won with flying colors and world record time."

"The men saw this and whispered things to each other."

"'He needs to die.' 'He's interfering too much.' 'We need to get rid of him.'"

"So one day, when Danny was patrolling the town, they attacked him. They knocked him out before he knew what hit him."

The children gasped in horror; some imagining it and others, afraid to.

"They took him to an old worn down church with a high bell tower. This was their normal meeting spot. He had to be punished, and the only punishment equal to the crime…was death."

"He had transformed back to his human form by then and they were astonished to find that he was a normal teenage boy that lived in their town and went to the local high school. But that still, didn't faze them. He needed to die, and soon enough, his death will be a mystery…even to them."

"Now, the girl ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She carefully fluttered across the wooden beam and jumped onto a weaved wooden path. Beneath her, the group of monks whispered among themselves as they reached the door that was their destination."

"They were constantly drugging the boy, making sure he stayed asleep. Waking up would ruin everything."

"The girl jumped out of a small window and sat on the thin wooden sill made for cardinals. She watched like a hawk at every movement they made. The wind blew back her black hair, getting it knotty and unruly. Her black cloak matched the dark cloudy sky and her violet eye gave a soft glow as she hid her face under its baggy hood."

"Time?" one of the monks looked to the leader.

"Time," he answered. They held the boy just over the edge of the tall tower. They let go of his legs and the only thing that left him from falling to his death were their pale hands that held onto his wrists."

"Her eye's never left him; trailing along his every movement and sway. The second they let go, was the second she had to do the impossible."

"Then, it came. The moment she dreaded. They let go."

The children gasped at that.

"No Danny!" a little girl yelped.

She laughed, "Yes, but his friend was well prepared. She jumped off the sill and a pair of black wings sprang form her back."

"The wind whistled as she shot through the air like a bullet. She caught him, but before he hit the ground and floated to a soft landing."

The groups of kids cheered and jumped around.

Their granny smiled, "It's not finished yet." The children looked at her, a bit shocked, and sat back down.

"She pulled her hood down and glared at the angry monks. Danny's secret would never get out. You see, monk always have to make a vow to become a monk. These monks vow was that they'd only speak to each other in that particular group. No one else was aloud. Danny would be prepared if they tried to attack him again. Their plan was foiled. They were defeated by a teenage girl."

By now, the kids couldn't sit still any longer. They began to jump around and clap.

"Yay! Danny is safe!"

"She saved him! She saved him!"

The woman laughed and smiled at her grandchildren. They were a joy to her. She loved to tell them her stories.

An older man walked out onto the porch. He had slightly grey hair, but still looked ready for anything. He looked as though he could fight a bear and win.

"Yay, Grandpa!" all the children ran up to him. They pulled at his pants legs and jumped up and down.

"Danny lived! She saved him!"

"She had wings and she saved him! She saved him Grandpa!"

A slight twinkle formed in his blue yes, and he looked over at his wife, "You told them our story."

She smiled and nodded.

"A legend of unfailing love is a legend worth telling."

------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

A/N Oo-kay. That turned out a lot weirder than I thought. Eh, oh well. Now that I got this done I think I can work on updates. I'm hoping to get a few done before my official ten months of torture begin Yes, they are going to drag me off the a place called school and make me sit through the horrors of eighth grade. Life is cruel.


End file.
